Randomosity in the Feudal Era
by Erika Darkmoon
Summary: Summary? What the hell are you talking about, this thing can't possibly have a summary! I'm sharing this fic with Mariku san! INUYASHA BASHING!
1. Lesbians, My Humps, and Luke Skywalker

Erika: Bwahaha! I am to do a fic with Mariku-san! Inuyasha is the name, comedy and randomness is the game! (rubs hands together with evil smile) Let's get crackin'!

**Randomosity in the Feudal Era **

**Summary: Summary? What summary? It's impossible for this story to have a summary!**

**Rating: Rx3**

**Warnings: OOC! Extreme randomness, resulting in sexual innuendo, violence, naughty language and complete heart stopping hilarity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the music/movie/actor/people references/bashing. Oh and there are certain character bashings, but I don't mean it. **

**X**

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, who was sitting next to her in the house.

"Sango?"

"Hm?" Sango asked, petting Kilala.

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Sango stopped petting Kilala and stared at Kagome.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Kagome sighed.

"I think I'm a lesbian."

"What!" Sango shrieked. She stared at Kagome, and inched herself away. Kagome blushed.

"I'm not saying that I am! I'm just simply stating that I might possibly be….but I'm not sure." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Where did this all come from anyway?" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Well, I was thinking about Inuyasha last night when I was at home and I'd accidentally walked in on him in the hot spring the day before…..I didn't really see anything….except his ass, which is hot by the way," Kagome added, "and I didn't really have a reaction."

"So, what do you want advice about?"

"Have you ever thought you were lesbian?" Kagome asked. Sango thought about it for a second.

"Well now I do. How do we tell if we are?" Kagome blinked.

"I'm not sure." The girls thought for a second and then they had an idea.

"What if we have hot kinky lesbian sex?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! If we like it, than we're lesbian!" Sango exclaimed. Suddenly Kagome pounced on Sango and kissed her hard. They stopped and got off each other, spitting and gagging.

"Okay, I know officially that I'm not lesbian or bi!" Sango stated.

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed.

X

Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance as Miroku continued to sing some song he'd heard from Kagome's house.

"My humps, my humps my humps my humps, my lovely lady lumps. Check it out!"

"GOD DAMNIT MIROKU WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared, turning on Miroku.

"Jeez Inuyasha, it's almost like you're pretending you didn't enjoy that song when Kagome was dancing to it!" Miroku commented slightly.

"Well, she wouldn't have danced to it if you hadn't gotten her drunk in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked staring curiously at Inuyasha.

"Nothing you baka inu!" Inuyasha growled back at him.

"What bitch?" Shippo waved his finger in the air in front him, "Now I know you did not just call me that you cracker!"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, and stared at the deranged Shippo.

"Look! A bird!" Miroku pointed.

"Where?" Shippo exclaimed, turning around. Inuyasha picked Shippo up, threw him at Miroku, who hit Shippo like a baseball with his staff.

"I'll be back bitch!" Shippo's cry faded as he flew to a galaxy far, far, away……and met Luke Skywalker.

"Well, what are you little guy? You look like an Ewok!" Shippo glared at him.

"What'd you say cracker!" Luke stared at the deranged kitsune.

"Er, what?"

"I'll blow a fazizzle up your fucking ass!" Shippo cried, using one of his acorn attacks so that it'd go…up Luke's ass….ouch.

"OW! Now I'll never have hot anal sex with Chewbacca again!" Luke wailed. Shippo just stared at him.

"Oookay." Shippo stared at the pansy-ass Luke Skywalker and shook his head.

'_I'm gonna kill Inuyasha and Miroku when I get back.'_

X

Erika: Sooooo how'd ya like it? Well, Mariku-san will being doing the next chapter! See you guys in chapter 3!


	2. Losersaywha?

Mariku san: WHAT IS UP MY HOMIES! BUAHAHAHAHAH! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND MIND BASH YOU ALL! BUWHHAHAHAHAHA! KISS MY FOOT!...okay I'm done. Any hooters, this is the greatest person in the world! ME! Okay I have bit of an ego. Or do I? I don't even know anymore. So. There. I win. BUWHHAHAHAHA. Okay. Here's chapter 2. And I warn you all. Your head might explode. Like this.

/randomly shows someone the fic. Said person starts to laugh so hard they cry and piss their pants. And then suddenly their head explodes/

Mariku san: See! I told you! Have fun kiddies!

X

**Chapter 2: Losersaywha!**

Sesshomaru was walking down the street when all of a sudden a huge bird fell out of the sky and landed right on him. Pinned down by the massive bird, the almighty Sesshy started screaming for help. "I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

As he continued to cry like a little pansy, a turtle was walking by and stared blankly at the long fluffy tailed sexy bishie. "Haha. Moron," the turtle said, walking away slowly. And then out of nowhere was hit by an evil rabid boulder of doom.

Meanwhile...

Sango was in the kitchen, searching for something that would take the taste of Kagome out of her mouth. "I don't think she's brushed her teeth in decades. That was just plain nasty." Suddenly seeing a bottle of cherry flavored sake, she grabbed the bottle and chucked it all down, getting the most insane buzz anyone could get without getting drunk.

Twirling around like a little pretty ballerina, she screamed "I'm a little pretty panda! Look at me! Hey! Hey! Hey listen! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen!" suddenly a huge boulder came and ran her over. Crushed under the boulder, she cried for help in a deep voice, mocking a one-half demon.

"I'm too proud to cry for help! I'm too damn gay to admit that I'm hot for my best friend! I'm lazy and can't get it up! I need Viagra!" Kagome walked in and just stared at Sango. Shaking her head, the catholic school girl wanna-be said, "YOUR FACE!" and walked away leaving Sango to be crushed by a rock.

Back at the well...

"I swear if you sing that stupid song one more time I will kiss you like you have never been kissed before!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling the sleeves up on his...dress...kimono...thing...

(/brief awkward silence...anyway..)

Miroku only stared blankly at his friend and sweat dropped. "I'm sorry, what!"

Inuyasha glared. "You heard me! If you sing that song, I'm going to kill you like you've never been killed before! So stop it!"

"No I'm pretty sure you said 'kiss me like I've never been kissed before'."

"If that's what you want!" Suddenly planting his sexy half demon lips on Miroku, Inuyasha gave the french way of kissing to his buddy.

"WTF MATE! ZOMGBBQWTF!" Miroku said. "J00 15 t3- \/\/31r)!"

"What!" the dog demon said, sweat dropping.

"053r 541) \/\/-47!" the ass grabbing monk said.

"WHAT!"

"ROCKY'S BUTT!"

"Are you on crack! Seriously, what are you taking?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku and pulled out his sword just in case.

"I win. I so pwn3) j00." He said, crossing his arms in a matter of fact way.

"Whatever." Inuyasha put his sword back down and rolled his eyes.

"053r 541) \/\/-47!" Miroku said, leaning over to the dog eared half demon.

"SHADDUP!" Turning around and shoving the monk to the floor, watching dirt fly around.

"PWN3)!" The dark haired one said, laughing as he pointed up at Inuyasha as bird crapped on the white fur.

And somewhere in the world...

A guy named Bob was walking down the street. As Bob was crossing the street, Bob was hit by a car. As Bob is slowly dying, a hobo came out of nowhere and began humping the dying body that is of Bob. And as the hobo humped the dying body that is of Bob, the hobo was hit by a dump truck. As the hobo died humping Bob, a hungry dog came by and started to eat the hobo that was somehow still humping the decaying flesh that is of Bob.

The End.

Mariku san: everyone still have their heads! Really! I must not be doing my job. I must add more...boulders of doom...yes...that's it...that's the plan…BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...okay...I'm done...you didn't hear anything...yup...that's it...nothing at all...BUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!..I so need to stop laughing evilly. Seriously...okay I'm done...why can't I stop talking...someone...stop me! PLEASE! I can't stop! Why! No! I neesdrfge bn e vgnhionefkltnb (result of someone pulling Mariku san away from the computer.)


	3. RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

Erika: LOL, that was hilarious! Well anyhoodles, here is the third chapter to Randomosity in the Feudal Era.

X

In a galaxy far, far away…..we return to find Luke Skywalker finally pulling himself together.

"So, Shippo," Luke started, "if you're not an Ewok, then what are you?"

"Are you blind foo'! I'm a Kitsune! A Fox Demon!" Shippo glowered at the confused look on Luke's face, "You're such a moron you pansy-ass."

Luke's lower lip trembled and he started to bawl.

"No! Not again!" Shippo cried.

On the street…..

Now we come back to our lovely Sesshomaru who finally has gotten up. He was rather nervous now, considering that the evil boulder of doom could come back at any moment and run him over….yikes. He walked cautiously down the street and stumbled upon the drunken Sango…who happened to be quite deranged now.

"Oh look at me!" She cried out imitating a certain half-demon's brother, "I'm so cool and I don't deal with humans but I have a little girl that hangs around with me! Besides boning her, I also participate in a ménage troi with my servant and the girl. Oooo, love me Jaken love me!"

The great Sesshy's eye twitched, and it took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from killing the stupid bitch.

At the Bone Eaters Well…..

Inuyasha glared at the lecherous Monk…who was covered with dust. Though, Inuyasha was covered in bird crap…..hoo-boy.

"Great. Guess I'll have to wash this off." The half-demon snarled to himself. He started to walk away, towards a nearby spring. Miroku grinned at Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah, guess we will." Inuyasha stopped and turned around very slowly.

"Miroku….you aren't gay…are you?" Miroku grinned.

"Oui, je n'aime pas les filles."

(A/N: I think that's how you say it…..)

"And that means what?"

"Yes, I dislike females."

OO

Inuyasha just stared at the monk, and then walked away.

Back on the street…..

Sesshomaru continued to walk down the street when he heard a weird noise.

"Raggle fraggle!" A voice called.

"Raggle….fraggle?" The great Sesshy said aloud. Suddenly a giant Yeti jumped out and started to dry hump the great, lovely, and sexy demon.

"AWWW! GET IT OFF!" Sesshy disengaged the Yeti and ran for it.

X

Erika: Ya know, a lot of people might flame me for what I've written about Sesshy….oh well. I thought it was hilarious!

Sesshomaru: YOU SHALL DIE!

Erika::grins evilly: RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

:Yeti jumps out:

Sesshomaru: NOOOOO::runs off with Yeti following:

Erika: MWAHAHAAA! See ya in chapter 5!


End file.
